The Death Note in Death City
by Clarissa the Royal Knight
Summary: A book arrives in Death City, one that never should have arrived. Death City might have a rough time, in fact the whole world might be tested. Will unity win? Or will crime take over? The rating may go up for dark themes... probably not but maybe.
1. Prologue (Redone)

**_Yes, so this is the Prologue to my first fanfiction which was begging desperately to be redone and continued. Hopefully this time I will get past the prologue. Keep in mind after the prologue things are sure to get more… thrilling… and most likely descriptive. The rating may go up if future events call for it. But for now this rating will be just fine, I highly doubt I will need to raise it… but the concept of the 'Death Note' might just call for a higher rating._**

**_Please read and review! Criticism is always welcome as long as it is not too cruel! _**

**_Death Note and Soul Eater do not belong to me. The characters, the concepts, and the setting is _****_not_****_ of my creation and I take no credit for it. The only thing that does belong to me is this idea of a crossover and future events. But everything else, nope, not mine._**

_A dropped book_

_A different story_

_A collision of two worlds_

_A mistake that never should have happened_

_"Death Note?" _Tsubaki questioned in her head, her eyes were trained on a small, notebook like object on the ground. It was plain back with the words 'Death Note' written plainly on the cover. Tsubaki did not understand what would a book like this be doing on the ground? It had to belong to the Lord Death himself, or perhaps Kid. Tsubaki would have to return it. She picked up the notebook and tucked it in her arms, hugging it to her to hide the cover. In no time at all Black*Star would be meeting her in this spot. Tsubaki did not doubt he would question the notebook.

"Hey, Tsubaki! What are ya' doing hangin' around here? I was looking everywhere for you," The distinct, high-pitched voice of her meister came from behind her. "I thought we were supposed to be meeting up at the front of the school?"

"Well, um, n-,"

"I understand, you probably forgot! That's okay but no slacking next time!" Black*Star cut her off grinning like a mad man. Tsubaki was patient with him, and decided not to tell him the actual case. They would be meeting at the front of the academy tomorrow for practice along with Maka and Soul. However today they would be practicing in the forest.

"Yes, I promise not to next time," Tsubaki said quietly, forcing a smile. She would always remain patient. She had faith in Black*Star sometime he would understand what responsibility really meant.

"What is that?" Black*Star asked, prying the black notebook from Tsubaki's clutches. He scanned the cover. _What does that say? B… eath Noy? No… Death Note? Ha! Ridiculous! _"Why does it say Debt Nude?"

"Well… it actually does not say Debt Nude. That is close… though," Tsubaki explained, "I'm just going to return it too-."

"Eh! Books are stupid anyway! And it does say Debt Nude, the amazing and powerful Black*Star never is wrong!" Black*Star announced. He spun on his heel, throwing the notebook as far away from Tsubaki and him as he could. Books were stupid and a waste of his time. Who needed them? Plus that one sounded really stupid.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelped in surprise, before quieting down. She had to keep her patience and everything would be all right.

As it happened Maka was already heading home after a long, dull, afternoon at school. Soul Evans was beside her, they had no missions that needed to be completed right at that second but they both suspected tonight would be busy.

Maka paused as something caught her eyes by the sidewalk. It seemed to be lying there, calling to her to pick it up. Without stopping she walked forward until she was right in front of it. What was this?

"Huh… strange, I wonder what a book like this is doing around here?" Maka asked, picking it up and studying it. It was black, it seemed to be surrounded with a dark aurora but Maka decided that was nothing more than her mere imagination. It was probably because, aside from the white words spelling out 'Death Note', it held no color.

_Lifeless. Dull. Boring._

_But a book._

"Who cares? Maka, I'm hungry let's just go home," Soul rolled his eyes, "It's just a book. Hanging around here is so uncool."

"I think it is some sort of history book?" Maka said uncertainly, "But either way I think it belongs to Lord Death, or at least the school. The best place would be there, not on the sidewalk where anyone can pick it up. I'm going to the library to drop it off. If you don't want to come than that is alright with me. Feel free to make your own dinner."

"I'll come, whatever," Soul mumbled. He hated being seen in libraries. It was so not cool.

Maka smiled, she never understood Soul's huge deal with being "cool". Sometimes she wondered why Soul agreed to be her weapon in the first place, she really did not see herself as "cool". It was obvious Soul found women… or cats like Blair more "cool". Maka always was bothered by the annoying magical cat.

Maka and Soul walked back the way they came, travelling the sidewalk all the way back to DeathWeaponMeisterAcademy. Maka hopped up the stairs with ease, Soul trekking behind her, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket.

"Maka, wait up," Soul called from behind her, "What's the rush?"

"Do you want dinner, or no?" Maka called back from the top of the stairs shaking her head at how slow Soul was moving. "I'm going to go on ahead."

"Whatever," Soul muttered as he continued to lag behind. He was in no hurry, even if he was hungry. Rushing for food was just… not…. Cool.

Maka had already walked inside the school, zipping through the familiar hallways. She took the route to the library so often she did not even have to think about which way to turn. Her legs just carried her in that direction. Maka took time to admire her surroundings. The school was practically barren aside from a few students. They probably were up to no good, Maka could tell by the deviance that shone through there eyes. She shook her head and kept on moving, she could deal with them later.

The library was closer now and Maka broke of in a jog. She wanted to get there before the teachers came around. They would kick her out if that happened since the school closed down pretty soon. Maka opened the door to the library rushing inside. She took a deep breath, inhaling the somehow wonderful smell of books. Old books, new books, big books, small books, how she loved the library!

Maka moved her fingers over a row of books, looking at the top of the shelf as she walked, "Fiction, Science fiction, historical fiction, romance, and history." She tapped her finger on the last book her smile broadening. "And here is the place for you," She placed the book beside the large, red book sliding it in. The 'History' section was where this thing belonged.

_If only Maka had opened a page inside…_

_Maybe her sense of rationale would have known this notebook was nothing like a History book…_

_It was dangerous and should have been taken straight to Lord Death_

_Or perhaps even destroyed…_

_Now it was out in the world, waiting, waiting, and waiting_

_Waiting for someone to open it up and try it out_

_That day would soon come_

_But for now it was left alone in a dark library where it would not stay_

**_Well, yeah, that is pretty much it for the Prologue. Thank you so much for reading! Leave a review if you can, that would be fantastic, stay tuned hopefully a new chapter will be out soon._**


	2. The Beginning of Tragedy

**_So in this chapter I am going to introduce you to the new villain… or good person with twisted values later on because of an evil notebook. I usually despise using OCs… but I did not want to use one of the characters we all love and adore as a holder of the Death Note. I can promise you there will be LOTS more of the canon characters in later chapters but this one I want to dedicate fully to the new holder of the Death Note. _**

**_Read and Review!_**

The weather was cold and dreary and the clouds loomed above making Fira feel small and inferior. Fira squinted above at the clouds, wondering what caused the sudden change in weather. The raindrops pounded down on her, some landing in her eyes and forcing her head down once more. This was an all around dreadful morning and her first day at school. She was a meister with no weapon and no one interested in being her partner. Yet. Fira suspected sooner or later she would find the right partner. All she had to do was wait patiently for that someone to show up.

_Waiting… waiting… waiting_

Nope, she was not patient enough. So underneath the pouring rain Fira walked, her red rain boots squishing in the rain as she kicked up water from puddles everywhere on the ground. Her brown hair plastered against her face as the rain slid down her cheeks and coated her face. Fira hugged herself, her coat warming her up.

Fira paused, tilting her head up and closing her eyes. She let the rain drip down her face, a small smile tilting the corners of her mouth up. A small memory came back into her head.

_"Grandma, Grandma!" Fira squealed, she was much shorter than she was now. A little girl to be precise. "Grandma, I saw a spider in the basement, I was scared it was going to eat me!" _

_ A little old lady hovered over in a chair looked at her granddaughter, laughing. It was a laugh that seemed to hide so many secrets, of youth, and of happiness. Of things gone in the past…_

_ "Now, now, my little flame I'm sure that spider had no intention of eating you precious," Her Grandma said, standing up and hobbling over too her. "Fira, be a dear and fetch me that blasted cane."_

_ "Yes, Grandma!" Fira told her grandmother, scurrying over to the table where the cane rested. She retrieved the old, crooked, stick that her grandmother used as a cane. She handed it to her grandma._

_ "That's better," The old lady thanked Fira, using the cane to help support her weak old knees. "Now you said you were afraid of that spider?"_

_ "Mm-hm Grandma," Fira nodded her head._

_ "Well, I was told that if you close your eyes, spin around and count to ten you will be granted a wish. So how about you wish that old spider won't scare you no more?" Her grandmother suggested with a smile, "Unless there is something else you wish for?" Her eyes held wisdom given to her throughout the years and her grandmother… she always helped Fira with those simple problems._

Fira opened her eyes, for a brief second blinking from the water droplets, only to close them once more. She spun around in the rain laughing a little and counted too ten.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten_

Fira thought carefully on what to wish for before…

_I wish I was not so alone. That I could prove my power so maybe I would have friends… and a partner. A weapon. _

Fira shook her head, how silly wishes were all a myth. The only things real in this world were power, love, hate, and loneliness. That was all, and the only thing Fira now had to hold onto was how alone she was. She had come here in hopes of becoming an actual meister, and receiving a weapon. Maybe than she would not be so lonely, but Fira doubted that would ever change.

Fira looked down at her shoes, and than the rippling puddle underneath them. A double of her looked back up. At least she had her reflection; no one would be able to take that away from her. Fira took time to examine her face. Messy brown hair, wide chestnut colored eyes with big bags underneath them from no sleep, some leaves were stuck in her already messy hair, and she looked worn… and exhausted. Not that anyone would care.

Fira stepped her foot onto the reflection, and than she ran. She wanted to get away from herself, so she ran down the streets, loosing her balance here and there and nearly slipping onto the ground. She hurried and ran inside the school. The library would be the best place for her. So she rushed inside it, closing the door behind her. She paid no mind to her boots which were leaving to large puddles behind everywhere she went. She walked forward, looking at the books as she walked among them. She stopped at a particular shelf with a rather fat history book.

That would keep her busy for hours; she reached out, pulling it out of the shelf before the book beside it caught her attention. She kept the history book in her arm, before taking out a plain black notebook. She examined it, turning it around to see if there was some sort of description for the book. When it was confirmed that nothing was there she turned it back to the front.

"Death Note?" Fira mumbled to herself, walking over to a table set up for reading inside of the library. She sat herself down, sifting through the pages. They all looked like blank notebook paper except near the beginning. Her eyes scanned those pages, reading what seemed to be rules.

I. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

II This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

III If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.

IV After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

V When the same name is written on more than one Death Note, the Note which was first filled in will take effect.

"Huh? Is this real, or some kind of joke?" Fira muttered, closing the notebook. If it was real this could be an answer to her wish. Something with as much power as this, she could do anything. _Anything. _She could force people to love her by using the note as a… threat. She could destroy the people who had it coming by simply writing down their name, she could do so much.

_And that would only be the start. _

**_Yay! Another chapter, yeah I know it's kind of lame. But we needed a build up for the villain. I honestly feel really bad for Fira right now… But a villain is necessary. Plus I really would hate using one of the main, good, characters as a villain so I changed it up a little. I usually hate using OCs for cannon things but it works I suppose. Things are not going to stick at her perspective. It probably will go back and forth from good to bad. _**

**_In case anyone is interested, my inspiration for this chapter was actually a song from Spirited Away. I think it is called "Sixth Stop" if you are interested in beautiful works of music I would highly recommend checking it out. It helped me write. A lot._**

**_Please review! _**


End file.
